Let's make this new world worth something
by lulu9994
Summary: Shane was accepting the face the world as he new it was over. Everything was moving along than a woman with a gun appears and changes everything


The Georgia sun was hot! The hot rays shot down on Rick and Shane as they walked a field looking for anything to bring back to camp for dinner. "It's damn hot." Rick said with a groan. Shane nodded looking around, "It's got hotter since the last time you said that." Rick laughed rolling his eyes, "To think we used to love the summer." Shane nodded but stopped when they heard a small crack. "Did you hear that?" Rick nodded pulling his revolver out as a female voice called out, "Both of you freeze right now." Rick and Shane took a breath relieved to hear a voice and not some weird moaning sound. They turned slowly to see a girl standing a few feet back pointing a gun right at them. Rick put his gun down and held his hands up. He wasn't about to get shot again. "Don't shot. We aren't infected or anything. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is he." Rick said gently. The woman lowered the gun looking at them carefully, "Who are you two?" Rick smiled glad she seemed a little more social now. "I'm Rick Grimes. This is Shane Walsh. Who are you?" She looked at them both a second longer. "My name is Madeline." Rick nodded, "Nice to meet you Madeline. Are you alone?" She nodded; "Yes" Rick looked at Shane who frowned. Rick smiled, "Well we have a camp a little bit back. Why don't you come back with us? You would be safer." Madeline nodded picking up the backpack that was on the ground. "Ok. I don't know how long I will stay" Rick nodded, "Fair enough."

As they walked back Shane looked her over. She was pretty that was for sure. Her long curls framed her heart shaped face and blue eyes. She turned and met Shane's gaze. At first he tried to look away but it didn't happen. She held him there. "So Madeline do you have family?" Rick asked casually. Madeline shrugged, "Used to. My dad was a horrible alcoholic and drunk himself to death. My mother ran off when I was 1. Honestly, I don't blame her for it either. I have two brothers too. One is a dumbass the other basically raised me and himself. I haven't seen them since the walkers took over." Rick nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry." Madeline nodded looking at Shane, "Well aren't you the strong silent type?" Shane laughed, "No not really." Her smile made his heart beat a little faster. This probably wasn't a good time to be falling for some strange girl. Rick smiled again, "This is our camp. Come on Madeline I'll introduce you to everyone."

Rick spent the next little bit introducing Madeline to everyone. Madeline tried her best to be as friendly as possible. Since the world went to shit she had stopped working on her social skills. Everyone seemed nice enough. They weren't anything what she was used to being around but it was a nice break from being alone. Madeline turned to see Shane still looking at her. She had to admit she liked the feel of his eyes on her. He slowly walked over to her, "So what did you do before all of this?" Madeline watched as he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was in college for dance. That's a real useful degree don't you think?" She rolled her eyes. He had to think she was a ditzy moron. "At least your good at something." He responded with a gentle smile. "So what did you do?" Madeline asked. Shane sighed, "Rick and I were both cops back in King County. It's funny the whole time we worked we hardly ever had to use our guns."

Lori meanwhile stood with Carol and Rick. "Where did you find her Rick?" Rick looked at the girl than back at his wife. "She was all alone Lori. Don't tell me that you don't want her here?" Lori shook her head holding her hands up, "No. She doesn't need to be alone. I know we don't normally like outsiders but she seems decent." Carol nodded, "I wouldn't feel right if we sent her away. She won't last much longer on her own." Lori nodded, "She's keeping Shane's attention." Rick nodded. Maybe this girl would be good for Shane. He needed something to calm his ass down. The whole camp would agree on this. "May be a good thing dear." He said. Lori smiled as Daryl came stalking out of the woods.

Daryl didn't say anything to anyone. What did he have to say anyway? He didn't really talk unless he had to anymore. Words were useless for the most part. They wouldn't save him and wouldn't save anyone else. He walked quietly until his gaze fell on a new girl talking to Shane. "You got to be shittin me! MADDY?" This had to be a dream! It couldn't be right but here she was.

Madeline turned when her name was called by an all to familiar voice. Her mouth fell open before she took off and jumped into Daryl's arms. Shane frowned sadly. This couldn't be happening. Madeline felt the warm tears streaming down her face. Shane sighed walking over, "I take it you two know each other. This your girlfriend Daryl?" Daryl frowned angrily, "What the fuck man? This is my sister. I may be a redneck but I aint no white trash perv!" Shane looked shocked but sighed a deep breath of relief. "Oh…I' sorry." Madeline looked up at her brother with a smile, "I can't believe you are alive! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Daryl smiled trying his best not to cry too. Of all the people he hated in this world this girl was the main person he cared about. "I came to look for you when all this shit started but I couldn't find you." Madeline nodded, "It's ok. We're together now." Rick and everyone else had walked over by this point. Madeline had finally let go of Daryl and was looking around the group in front of her. "Where is our nasty mangy brother Mere?" Daryl gave Rick and T-Dog a look before looking back at his sister, "Well…Rick handcuffed him to a building in Atlanta and T-Dog dropped the key. We went back to look for him but he cut his hand off and is gone someplace." Madeline nodded walking over to T-Dog, who looked immediately nervous at the look on the girls face. She perfectly mirrored Daryl's signature scowl. "Please don't hit me. I didn't mean to drop it." Madeline smiled holding out her hand, "I ain't gonna hit you. I was going to say thank you! That man is a pain in the ass" T-dog looked as relieved as Rick did. "Well in that case you're welcome. You takin better than Daryl did. He threw squirrels at us." Madeline laughed looking at her brother. That was so like him.

Madeline spent the next few hours with Daryl. She thought life as she knew it was completely over and she was all alone in the world. Now everything for the most part, minus walkers, seemed ok.


End file.
